Double Date
by bloodyscallywag
Summary: Amelia, Owen, Merdith and Nathan go on a double date.


**Double Date**

"Once for a change can you be on time?" Meredith called out from downstairs.

"I`ll be there in a minute." Amelia exclaimed from upstairs.

"You said that ten minutes ago." Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Don`t need to yell I`m here, let`s go." Amelia said walking past Meredith and putting on her jacket.

"Unbelievable." Meredith muttered and followed her.

* * *

"Come on man, we are going to be late. Hurry up."

"I can`t find one pair of my shoe. Have you seen it?" Nathan stood in front of Owen with a confused look, as a child would in front of a parent.

"Are you serious?" Owen stood there in disbelieve.

"Yup." Nathan nodded.

"Are you a two year old? Put on something else." Owen was losing his patience.

"I can`t. Other ones don`t match my outfit." Nathan said and went on looking for his shoe.

* * *

"We are lucky girls have not arrived yet." Owen said as they sat near the table.

"Guess they have." Nathan said sheepishly and pointed at the bar.

They both looked towards the bar then at each other. Owen was furious:

"It was all your fault, what are they going to think?"

"Relax man, it is all good, we were stuck in the traffic." Nathan was being his cheerful self.

"We were not, you were just being irresponsible and childish." Owen countered.

"They don`t know that." Nathan winked at Owen, which made the latter even madder. "Let`s go to them."

Owen shook his head and followed Nathan.

"I don`t understand how you can be so relaxed all the time." Owen whispered.

"You have the opportunity to learn from the best." Nathan said with a grin.

That made both of them to laugh.

"Ladies, can we join you?" Nathan said leaning on Meredith stool.

"Better late than never right?" Amelia smirked.

Meredith shot her a look. Owen and Nathan again looked at each other shocked and confused.

"We were stuck in the traffic, sorry we are late." Owen reasoned.

"It is ok, let`s go to our table, shall we?" Meredith offered with a smile.

"Yeah, it is a great idea." Nathan said. He took her hand and walked towards the table.

"Come on Amelia, let`s go." Owen said softly kissing her cheek.

"You were late, like you are the women." Amelia laughed.

"Yeah, we were, sorry." Owen said and kissed her.

"You are funny."

"What?"

"Your faces when you saw we came first." Amelia laughed again.

"You know I adore you." Owen softly said.

"I know." Amelia said and looked into his eyes, then kissed him.

Everyone sat around the table: Meredith and Amelia next to each other with Nathan and Owen sitting in front of them. Because no one was sure what they want, the four of them spent an entirety on ordering food. After sorting it out, they relaxed and enjoyed the evening.

It was the first time they were having a double date. Owen and Amelia were already dating for couple of months, Meredith and Nathan had just starting to go out. No one in hospital actually knew about them being a couple, expect Owen and Amelia, so they decided to invite them to a dinner. Stories from the past were shared, which were funny and embarrassing at the same time. Hospital gossips were not left out of the conversation as well. Mostly Owen and Nathan were sharing embarrassing stories about each other.

"When we were into our second year of university Owen fall in love with a beautiful lady called Annie." Nathan started.

"Oh, no, come on mate don`t start that one." Owen said blushing.

"Let me continue Owen, Amelia should know what a romantic man you are." Nathan widely smiled and continued. "So yeah, Owen was like really in love with Annie, to say everyone in our class liked her, she was beautiful, different and all that stuff. So one day to show his love and affection Mr. Owen…" Nathan paused and looked at Owen, who was as red as a tomato. "…took his guitar, went under her window and sang for hours. Our Romeo hurt his knee and back, but Annie never said "yes" to him. He was the center of everyone`s attention for the next few weeks. So yeah, Amelia take good care of our Romeo." Nathan said and patted Owen`s shoulder.

Owen had closed his face with his hands and didn`t know where to hide.

"I think that is cute." Amelia said smiling.

"Yeah, cute, don`t hold back, have a laugh guys." Owen said as a hurt puppy.

At the same time everyone burst out into laughing. Owen joined them.

"You know what, I`m not the only person who does crazy stuff for love." Owen said and meaningfully looked at Nathan.

"What do you mean?" Nathan pretended that he doesn`t know what Owen was talking about.

"This guy, right here was madly in love with another girl from our class." Owen started.

"Oh, not again, please don`t." Nathan begged.

"Go on, Owen, go on." Meredith said curiously.

"So as Nath says Sofie was his first real love." Owen continued. "She used to go running every morning in the park. Nath didn`t know how to approach her, but one day his mind shown and he decided to go running with her. He told her that he wants to get in shape and if she didn`t mind he would like to join her. She didn`t mind. So the next morning our boy dressed up in all his best gear and went to running. He was not much into sports back then, so imagine running in pretty high space with a girl you are in love with. After ten minutes Nath was breatless, but trying still to go on, after twenty minutes he was in the hospital." Owen said and winked at Nathan.

Everyone was laughing while Nathan was trying to find a hole so he can hide there.

"Seems you had pretty interesting love life in the university." Amelia noted laughing.

"Yeah we had." Owen and Nathan looked at each other blushing.

"But look how handsome and cool we are now." Nathan joked with a high held head.

"Especially when you were looking for your shoe like a two year old earlier, because the other ones wouldn`t match your outfit." Owen mocked.

"What?" Amelia and Meredith said synchronized.

Owen and Nathan looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Nothing." They answered united.

"Would you like some dessert?" The waiter asked distracting them.

"Sure, dessert is a great idea." Nathan said.

They ordered dessert and went on having a small talk.

"Hope they won`t bring this up again." Nathan whispered into Owen`s ear.

"So they were late because of a shoe?" Amelia whispered into Meredith`s ear.

The evening continued with a new swing.

 **THE END**


End file.
